Avi and Mitch
by Dani Mor
Summary: This is a little dabble with Mitch Grassi and Avi Kaplan from Pentatonix.
1. Chapter 1

*Enter into Mitch's bedroom*

Avi's face was flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"Why did you tell Kirstie? I told you my secret because I thought you would understand." He yelled at Mitch for spilling his biggest secret.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It just kind of slipped out." Mitch said trying to defend himself and cool Avi down.

"I entrusted you with my secret and you go and tell Kirstie? I thought it could work–you know– us, together, secretly. But I guess not."

"Look, Avi, I'm sor—" Mitch is cut off by Avi pushing him against the wall.

"I don't want to hear any more of your goddamn apologies." Avi made this clear by passionately kissing the other male.

Grinding Mitch's hips against his, Avi seductively undid Mitch's pants and gripped his one bargaining tool.

Avi basically growled, "I'll show you why you shouldn't mess with me." Mitch, turned on, purred in return.

Avi slipped a finger under Mitch's waistband and started rubbing the end of his partner's shaft.

Mitch, practically singing, said, "Avi–please...AVI."

"Do you want me to continue?" Avi produced in a deep, husky voice.

Unable to speak, Mitch bit his lip and nodded. Then, Avi moved his hand from its current location, in Mitch's pants, and started to remove his clothing. Mitch noticed the change in actions and decided to do the same. Within seconds, both men where stripped down to their underwear.

Mitch's shaft was defined in his thin garments which made Avi smirk. Mitch headed towards his bed with Avi following close behind. He sat down on the bed and opened his legs as an invitation for Avi.

Avi smirked and knelt down before his partner. He removed the thin layer that was preventing him from doing his desired actions.

"Lay down," Avi demanded as he climbed onto the bed.

He forcefully separated Mitch's legs all the way. Pleased by his view, Avi started to rub Mitch's shaft. This sent shivers of pleasure down the younger man's spine.

After the intro, Avi flicked his beautiful emerald eyes up towards Mitch's brown ones and lowered his body down towards the panting one beneath him.

*20 minutes previously*

Avi, Kirstie, and Mitch sat on the couch in Scott and Mitch's apartment. The three sat intently watching Spongebob and Patrick's adventures in Bikini Bottom while Scott went to get Starbucks.

"Do you think Spongebob and Patrick are gay for eachother?" Kirstie asked lightly, not knowing the outcome of her simple question.

Mitch answered oblivious to what he was about to do, "Just as gay as Avi and I. Aha."

Mitch felt Avi tense up beside him.

_"Shit," _thought Mitch.

"W-What d'you mean 'As gay as Avi...'?" Kirstie asked soon regretting bringing it up.

"Avi, honey, I'm sorry I didn't mean– I– I didn't mean to say it." Mitch said as Avi raised from his seat with his hand in a fist. Kirstie quickly stood up in front of Avi to prevent him from doing something he would regret.

"Look, Avi, I don't know what's going on or what just happened, but please just calm down." Kirstie said trying to reassure him.

Avi took a deep breath and said in the calmest way possible at the moment, "Mitch, may I speak to you, alone, please?"

Mitch looked at Avi, then at Kirstie, then back at Avi and nodded. They walked towards Mitch's bedroom, and Kirstie jumped when Avi slammed the door behind him.

*Back to present time in Mitch's room*

Avi pressed his lips firmly onto Mitch's and started to pulse himself; grinding the bulge beneath his lean boxers into Mitch's fully showing one.

"Avi! OH GOD AVI! PLEASE," screamed Mitch.

*Back in the living room a couple minutes after Avi slammed the bedroom door*

Scott walked into the apartment to see Kirstie sitting alone on the couch with a concerned face. He placed the coffees on the table and rushed over to Kirstie and put his arm around his best friend.

"Kirst, what happened? Whats wrong? Where are Mitch and Avi?" Scott asked unaware of the previous occurrences.

She explained to Scott what had happened and added after, "Scott, Avi looked like he was going to hurt Mitch. That's a side of him I've never seen."

"I think they just need some time to talk it out," Scott said. Trying to reassure Kirstie, he put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Kirstie sighed, "I just hope they'll be okay–"

She was cut off by Mitch's distant screaming "Avi! OH GOD AVI! PLEASE!"

Scott and Kirstie both jumped to their feet. Scott ran towards Mitch's room and whipped the door open only to find something very unexpected.

Avi was laying naked on top of Mitch, grinding their pelvises together.

Avi looked up startled and immediately covered himself. Mitch did the same thing but calmer.

Scott exclaimed breaking free of his shock, "Oh my god. I am so sorry– I just– I just thought Mitch was– was hurt– never mind. Good bye."

Just before Scott closed the door, Kirstie caught a glimpse of what was going on behind the closed door.

*In Mitch's room*

Avi pulled on his pants and sat in the corner, head in his hands. Mitch put his clothes on and went to sit in front of him.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Mitch asked confused.

"It's Scott. He thought I would hurt you. I would never ever–," Avi choked on his words, "Mitchy, I would never hurt you. I love you. I don't know what came over me before. I'm so, so, so, sorry."

"Avriel, I love you. And I trust you completely. I know you would never hurt me," Mitch cuddled Avi in his arms and kissed the top of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

After twenty minutes of sitting alone, cuddling, Avi and Mitch decided to emerge from the quiet room and finally explain to Scott and Kirstie what is going on. Hand in hand with Mitch, Avi slowly opened the bedroom door and headed into the living room.

"Hey guys," Avi said in a low voice. Scott and Kirstie both turned around and see their two friends. Scott could see by Mitch's face that there was something more going on.

"Umm...I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to– um– walk in on anything," Scott slowly faded as he saw Avi turn around to face Mitch.

Avi whispered, "Mitchy, I don't know if I can do this."

Mitch hugged Avi and responded, "You can and will do this. Don't worry. They're our friends. They'll understand. You've got this."

Avi took a deep breath and kissed Mitch's forehead even though he knew Kirstie and Scott were intently watching them.

He turned around and, almost in a whisper, confessed his feelings, "Scott, Kirstie, there's something I need to say," he glanced at Mitch who nodded, reassuring him.

He continued, "For about a month now, um– something has been different than– um– before."

His face turned red and his eyes started to swell. Mitch grabbed his hand and told him to continue.

"Okay, I'll just say it since you all probably already know. I'm gay...well at least I think I am...I mean I might be bisexual...but um– yeah. And I've also been dating Mitch, which you probably knew already...," his voice faded and his head lowered. "I'm just sorry that you guys had to find out like this."

Scott stood and walked over to Avi.

"Hey, bud, we love you no matter what. You're one of our best friends," Scott said giving Avi a hug.

Avi relaxed at how nicely and calmly his friends took the news. Kirstie walked over towards Avi and hugged him tighter than ever.

"I'm so glad you finally figured yourself out. It's fantastic."

In that moment Avi felt true acceptance and finally felt like himself.

"Thank you guys so much. It means a lot how comforting you all have been." Avi turned around and hugged Mitch, "and especially, thank you to you, Mitchy. I love you."

Mitch looked into Avi's eyes and gave a small half smile to his partner.

Scott and Kirstie looked at each other and beamed at the happiness of their friends.

"Okay, so who wants to watch Spongebob and drink coffee?" Mitch said breaking his and Avi's gaze.

"I do," whispered Avi while placing a kiss on the top of his partners head.


End file.
